clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Icons
This is a list of the character icons shown throughout Clash of the Couples. Character Icons Apple-blossom-shopkins-world-vacation-63.jpg|Apple Blossom Flain-mixels-2.34.jpg|Flain Cheeky-chocolate-shopkins-world-vacation-31.4.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate Teslo-mixels-0.77.jpg|Teslo Kooky-cookie-shopkins-world-vacation-1.75.jpg|Kooky Cookie Krader-mixels-0.65.jpg|Krader Strawberry-kiss-shopkins-world-vacation-79.2.jpg|Strawberry Kiss Flurr-mixels-45.2.jpg|Flurr Toasty Pop.jpg|Toasty Pop kraw-mixels-88.6.jpg|Kraw Lippy-lips-shopkins-world-vacation-31.3.jpg|Lippy Lips gobba-mixels-65.9.jpg|Gobba Suzie Sundae.jpg|Suzie Sundae Glomp-mixels-39.6.jpg|Glomp Dum Mee Mee.jpg|Dum Mee Mee scorpi-mixels-9.61.jpg|Scorpi Cupcake Queen.jpg|Cupcake Queen Magnifo-mixels-7.63.jpg|Magnifo Lola Roller Blade.jpg|Lola Roller Blade niksput-mixels-1.41.jpg|Niksput SHOPKINS Cartoon SPILT MILK PANIC Cartoons For Kids Toys For Kids Shopkins Cartoon 0-33 screenshot.png|Spilt Milk meltus-mixels-93.8.jpg|Meltus Freda Fern.jpg|Freda Fern globert-mixels-6.12.jpg|Globert Beary-nice-uncle-grandpa-6.59.jpg|Beary Nice unikitty-unikitty-9.83.jpg|Unikitty YY-YEp38.jpg|Yolanda Yo-Yo Snoof-mixels-84.3.jpg|Snoof Cartoon CC (2).png|Connie Console kamzo-mixels-6.86.jpg|Kamzo MilkBudEp35.jpg|Milk Bud spugg-mixels-84.jpg|Spugg JuneBalloonEp31.jpg|June Balloon snax-mixels-7.68.jpg|Snax Eddy-subway-surfers-2.34.jpg|Eddy Mia-milk-clash-of-the-couples-32.5.jpg|Mia Milk buttercup-the-powerpuff-girls-7.89.jpg|Buttercup zorch-mixels-6.35.jpg|Zorch Trivia *The background for Kooky Cookie's icon shows her collection. *The rainbow background for Zorch's icon may be a reference to Zorch's Funny Doings International. Additionally, his pose is also used at the end of some of the commercials. *Clarence, Kooky Cookie, Volectro, Rainbow Kate, and Flain’s icons all have natural backgrounds in them. *The background for Buttercup's icon appears to be a thunderstorm. *Shuff's icon is drawn with a real marker. *Bleh are the last team to have their icons revealed. *The background for Vulk's icon looks like the background for his commercial for his Revolutionary Headphones. *Bridie's icon says "don't", which when displayed in the voting screen reads "don't vote E to eliminate Bridie". *Pinkie Cola's icon is a pose she does in Paper Towel. *Most icons have a filter over them. *Jamzy’s voting icon reuses a pose he made in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Specifically, when Jeff realizes the teams are filling up. *Cocolette was eliminated before contestants received established voting icons. **However, it has been proven that it is the valid voting icon as it was shown when Shuff got demoted in COTC 1; the icon for Pinkie Cola, Shuff, and Seismo is the same as the one on the fake voting screen in COTC 8. *Buttercup's pose is used very often in different episodes. **This pose originated from back when she was a recommended character, Girly. *Skyanna's and Donatina's icons come from the moment when Shuff was demoted in COTC 1. Making them the only members of Bleh to have their icons revealed before "Don't Dig Straight Down". *Rainbow Kate appears to be on an island in her icon, which references how she eats islands. *Lunk is swinging in his icon, hence the blur effect. *Chilbo's voting icon's background is heavily similar to the backgrounds of the eliminated contestants' photographs in Enter the Exit. *"Getting Teardrop to Talk", "Enter the Exit", "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" and "Don't Dig Straight Down" used a different style for the voting screen. **However, Don't Dig Straight Down's voting screen glitched into the original style to reveal Bleh's team icons. *The rest of Bleh's icons were revealed in "Don't Dig Straight Down". *Beep was the first team to have their voting icons shown at the end of an episode. **Beep is also the only team to have their icons used in multiple episodes. *iance is the one team that has consistently avoided using its team icons before an elimination from their team. Category:Lists Category:Clash of the Couples